thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Pat and Stan finds out about The Lion King". Plot (In the morning at Pat & Stan's house, Pat was playing a racing go-kart game) *Pat: Wow this game is looking great and Stan check this out. (Stan look at Pat playing) *Stan: About what? *Pat: *pause the game and look at Stan* It is a game with stick figures and not animals like us. *Stan: Oh, i never heard of that one before when i know those stick figure creatures are. *Pat: *asked* Stan do you want to play with me? Because, i should start it all over to a 2-player mode. *Stan: Yes and i loved this game since we were young. *Pat: Alright and let do it! (Stan sits down on a sofa as Pat begins to play with Stan. They played together for 10 minutes when Emily knocked on the door.) *Pat: Great, what is this? (For a second, Pat leaves the sofa when he opened the door to see her) *Pat: Emily? *Emily: Yeah Pat. *Pat: It is nice to see you. *Emily: Pat, i have something for you and your gonna love it. *Pat: Um........... A story of us or you? *Emily: No, you gonna watch the best film of every animated movie, "The Lion King". (Emily gives a VHS tape of "The Lion King" to Pat) *Pat: Wow, i never watched that movie before and i have to see it with my best friend Stan. *Emily: Um.............. Okay and good luck with that tape. *Pat: Thanks to you Emily and your the best. (Emily wave goodbye to Pat as he closes the door) *Pat: Hey Stanley, we are going to watch The Lion King together. *Stan: *worried* But i wanna play this awesome go-kart game. *Pat: Let's not talk about it and we are going to watch this movie as you could. *Stan: *blocks the T.V screen* NO DON'T PLAY IT! *Pat: Stan, just let me do it! *Stan: NO! I want to play this super goody game we liked. *Pat: No worries and now it is time to put the movie on the TV. *Stan: *seems upset* Fine, let's watch it instead. (Pat put the movie tape on the VHS Stereo when he sits on the sofa again. The movie was about to start and watched the beginning of the movie.) *Pat: Stan why is the sun coming up when the song is playing? *Stan: I don't know and there animals watching it. *Pat: Well, let watch it to find out. (Minutes later, Pat and Stan were watching a scene with Scar singing "Be Prepared") *Pat: *worried* Stan, i'm scared and the beginning of the song is EVIL! *Stan: Pat, the movie is not scary and it just a lion fooling a hyena named Ed. *Pat: He's not very funny at all and he never talks. *Stan: He always laugh all the time he wants. *Pat: Oh and let's continue watching it. *Stan: Fine. I wouldn't send a hyena over to watch it with us. (Hours later, they watched a scene when Simba return to Pride Rock to stop Scar) *Pat: OH NO AND IT IS THE END! *Stan: The lightning bolt just showed up and the fire have arrived. *Pat: Oh god, now the fire will come to Pride Rock. (20 seconds later, The battle of Pride Rock have begun) *Pat: OH NO! THE BLOOD AND I CAN'T WATCH! *Stan: TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! (Pat stopped the film for unknown reasons) *Stan: Well, thanks to the filmmakers who made this film. We have to go to Professor Chi-Chi Lab to find a way to stop all of the characters from the movie. I'm getting a bit nervous. *Pat: Yeah, that's a good idea and we are going to get revenge on the characters. *Stan: It's up to you, Pat. *Pat: Yeah, even a meerkat and a warthog who are friends together, one friend like to fart on people. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan (Chapter 2) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters